Undetected
by kwonhosh
Summary: "Kau bersekolah disini?" "Baiklah, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Sampai jumpa!" "Jangan gunakan ilmu cenayangmu itu padaku, Junhui!""Jaket itu penuh darah." Meanie Fanfiction. Horror. . . 'Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Wonwoo.'


**Undetected**

Genre : Horror, Romance

Cast : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Support cast : Wen Junhui

.

Summary:

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?"

'Aku harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?'

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan tunggu hujan reda."

'Aku tau. Jangan menerobos hujan!'

"Baiklah baiklah."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu masih berdiri di halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Ia mulai bosan menunggu hujan yang tidak menunjukan tanda akan mereda. Hujan sudah mengguyur kota Seoul hampir 8 jam, sungguh menghambat aktivitas warga kota termasuk Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Siswa tingkat 3 di SMA Gangwon. Kembali pada Wonwoo yang ternyata bersiap menembus guyuran hujan, mengabaikan pesan sepupunya untuk tidak nekat.

"Aku sudah lapar, lebih baik pulang sekarang."

Ia bersiap untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Hanya 5 blok dari sekolah, pikirnya. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung hoodie hitam kesayangannya. Baru saja Wonwoo ingin melangkah pergi, sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya, lebih tepatnya lengan hoodie yang sedikit kebesaran pada tubuh kurusnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan kesal ia berdiri dan membuka tudung hoodienya lalu menatap si pelaku 'penarikan paksa' yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mau kemana? Hujan belum berhenti." Ucap si pelaku sembari menutup payungnya lalu menatap Wonwoo yang memasang wajah kesal menahan marah.

"Kau siapa?! Pergi dan jangan halangi jalanku." Gerutu Wonwoo lalu berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan untuk kedua kalinya laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu menarik kerah hoodie Wonwoo, kali ini Wonwoo lebih siap jadi ia tidak jatuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Gunakan ini." Si pelaku memberikan payungnya pada Wonwoo namun yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya menatap payung tersebut. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendorong payung itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa berlari menerobos hujan" Jawab Wonwoo, kali ini lebih sopan. Ia hargai niat baik orang tersebut namun ia sedang tidak ingin berhutang budi pada orang lain dan juga orang ini adalah orang asing, bagaimana caranya ia mengembalikan payung itu, pikir Wonwoo.

"Kau bersekolah disini?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan bangunan sekolah Wonwoo yang berada tepat dibelakang halte kecil tempat keduanya berteduh.

"Ya, begitulah" Wonwoo kemudian memperhatikan seragam orang di depannya, orang asing itu juga siswa SMA namun di sekolah yang berbeda. "Kau siswa SMA Hanlim?"

"Ya. Aku bersekolah disana" Jawab orang itu sembari masih menatap sekolah Wonwoo. "Kau siswa tingkat 3?"

"Ya, aku- hei bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hanya menebak"

"Hebat juga" Wonwoo bergumam lalu beberapa saat kemudian memekik, "Aku harus pulang! Sampai jum- Hei siapa namamu?"

"Mingyu" Jawab orang itu, Mingyu.

"Baiklah, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Sampai jumpa!" Dan setelahnya Wonwoo berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Jun berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu. Tubuh tingginya berakhir pada sebuah sofa panjang. Tak lama Wonwoo datang sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Oh kau sudah pulang? Ayo makan, aku masak- Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Belum selesai Wonwoo berkata, sebuah bantal yang adalah bantal dari salah satu sofa mewah di ruangan itu melayang mengenai wajah Wonwoo. Si pelaku yang adalah sepupunya hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menerobos hujan, Wonwoo." Jun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku baru selesai mandi" Memang benar Wonwoo baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya namun bagian ia menerobos hujan juga benar. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menghela napas lalu duduk di sebelah sang sepupu. "Tolong jangan gunakan ilmu cenayangmu untuk hal kecil seperti ini."

"Hal kecil apa? Kau itu mudah sakit karena imunitas tubuhmu lemah. Jangan coba-coba ulangi hal itu, atau aku akan adukan ini pada paman dan bibi." Seperti inilah Jun. Protektif. Namun bagaimana pun Jun, Wonwoo tetap menyayanginya. Walaupun mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, Jun melindunginya seperti seorang kakak.

"Awas saja kalau kau adukan ini pada eomma dan appa, aku akan memukulimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan." Gerutu Wonwoo sembari berpura-pura memukul Jun.

"Sebelum kau memukulku, lebih baik kau makan." Jun berdiri, berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya lalu segera makan, "Lain kali jangan tinggalkan waktu makan siangmu karena kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu." Lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jangan gunakan ilmu cenayangmu itu padaku, Junhui!" Pekik Wonwoo ketika sadar untuk kesekian kalinya Jun menggunakan 'kelebihannya' itu. "Kenapa nenek tidak menurunkan bakatnya padaku? Ugh ini benar-benar tidak adil." Kembali menggerutu tentang betapa tidak adilnya sang nenek yang hanya menurunkan kemampuan tersebut pada Jun.

"Ayo makan, jangan menggerutu untuk hal yang tidak mungkin." Entah bagaimana namun Jun sudah berada di depan dapur dengan kaus putih dan celana training hitamnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa hujan selalu datang saat aku ingin pulang?!" Gerutu Wonwoo teredam derasnya hujan. Hujan hari ini tidak kalah lebat dari hari kemarin. Wonwoo dengan malas duduk pada salah satu bangku di halte tersebut lalu perlahan mengetik sesuatu pada benda pipih itu.

"Terjebak hujan lagi?" Wonwoo menoleh pada sumber suara. Orang yang sama dalam situasi yang sama. Mingyu.

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Wonwoo sembari mengangguk pelan. "Duduklah disini." Wonwoo menepuk tempat disebelahnya lalu Mingyu duduk seperti apa yang diminta Wonwoo.

"Mau minum?" Mingyu menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas pada Wonwoo, gelas itu mengepulkan asap. "Masih panas, hati-hati." Ucap Mingyu setelah gelas itu berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo menghirup wangi khas cokelat. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau tidak menerobos hujan lagi?"

"Oh tidak. Kemarin sepupuku mengomel karena aku menerobos hujan." Jawab Wonwoo sembari menyesap cokelat panas ditanganya. Seperti yang terlihat, cokelat itu panas jadilah Wonwoo mengibaskan tangan karena bibirnya terasa terbakar. Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah orang disebelahnya.

"Kau menggemaskan" Mingyu bergumam masih sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang meniup gelasnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Suaramu teredam hujan." Hujan yang semakin deras memaksa Wonwoo bicara dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tidak ada" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang tergenang air.

"Ah! Apa kau pulang menggunakan bus? Rumahmu dimana?" Wonwoo bertanya sembari menghirup aroma cokelat panas ditangannya.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Mingyu lalu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berada di sebelahnya. Seragamnya basah dan entah lupa atau memang sengaja, hoodie hitam yang kemarin Mingyu lihat, sedang tidak membalut tubuh kurus itu. "Dimana hoodiemu?"

"Ah itu, aku meninggalkannya dirumah. Kupikir hari ini tidak akan hujan ternyata tebakanku meleset." Tepat setelahnya sebuah jaket membalut tubuh Wonwoo, jaket berwarna dark brown itu terlihat hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Si pemilik jaket hanya diam saja, kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Terima kasih" Wonwoo bergumam namun masih terdengar di telinga Mingyu.

"Hmm senang bisa membantumu" Mingyu balas sembari tersenyum tipis. Keduanya kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Wonwoo menoleh padanya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika melihat Mingyu mengambil payungnya. Mingyu mengangguk lalu tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa dari laki-laki bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Akan kupastikan besok hujan. Karena jika tidak, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menemuimu." Ucapan Mingyu kontan membuat Wonwoo tertawa pelan lalu sejurus kemudian sadar akan perkataan Mingyu.

"Jaketmu. Ini bisa jadi alasan untuk bertemu denganku."

"Itu milikmu sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok!" Mingyu mengangkat payungnya, siap untuk pergi dari halte itu. "Jangan menerobos hujan, Jeon Wonwoo" Lalu kemudian benar-benar pergi.

"Sampai jumpa.." Wonwoo tersenyum dengan telinganya yang mulai memerah, "...,Mingyu."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhui! Junhui, dimana kau?" Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah sembari menyeret tasnya dilantai lalu berbaring pada sofa besar kesayangannya. Jun yang baru saja selesai memasak makan malam berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan apron ditubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak! Ini bukan hutan."

"Kau sudah masak? Aku lapar sekali."

"Ganti- hey jaket itu milik siapa?" Junhui baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Wonwoo dibalut sebuah jaket asing yang sudah ia pastikan bukan milik Wonwoo maupun miliknya.

"Ah ini. Ini milik temanku. Sudah ya, aku ingin mandi sebentar." Wonwoo bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Junhui yang menatap pintu kamar sang sepupu.

Setelah 15 menit, Wonwoo keluar dengan sweater (yang lagi-lagi kebesaran) dan sebuah celana training panjang hitam. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Jun sudah menunggunya. Jun menatap sinis pada Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya pada celana yang digunakan Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan celanaku? Kau punya banyak yang lebih bagus!" Jun melayangkan protes atas celana kesayangannya yang sekarang digunakan Wonwoo. Respon yang di dapat Jun hanya gendikan bahu Wonwoo. Si pelaku sudah terlalu lapar dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas protesan dari sang sepupu.

"Ah ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Suara Jun memecah keheningan dalam ruang makan besar itu. "Aku akan pergi bersama temanku ke Incheon untuk tugas wawancara, mungkin sekitar 3 hari." Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap Jun yang berada diseberangnya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Jangan berlebihan" Jun mencibir atas ekspresi wajah Wonwoo. Laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu tertawa.

"Mungkin kami akan berangkat besok pagi. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, appa." Wonwoo mencibir lalu kembali makan.

"Siapa dia?" Suara Jun kembali terdengar sembari melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Siapa? Siapa apanya?" Wonwoo sungguh tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang sepupu. Baru lah setelah beberapa saat, ia menyadari maksud pertanyaan Jun. "Mingyu, siswa SMA Hanlim."

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin mengajaknya kesini untuk menemanimu, aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk." Wonwoo hendak melayangkan protes pada Jun yang dengan beraninya 'membaca' apa yang ia pikirkan, namun Jun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya, "Tapi jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh. Hanya menemani."

"Kau menyebalkan, Wen Junhui!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan lesu menuju halte bus. Langit terlihat mendung namun hujan belum juga turun. Saat di sekolah ia membujuk beberapa teman terdekatnya untuk menemaninya di rumah, namun satu pun tidak bisa. Mulai dari Soonyoung hingga Seungkwan yang adalah adik kelasnya. Mungkin memang hanya Mingyu yang bisa membantunya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak yakin mengingat ia dan Mingyu baru saja saling kenal. Bisa saja Mingyu orang jahat, namun ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah tidak! Tidak! Dia itu orang baik, Wonwoo." Wonwoo menolak pemikirannya sendiri. Ia yakin Mingyu adalah orang baik. Lagi pula Jun mengizinkannya, dengan izin itu pun sudah sangat jelas Mingyu adalah orang baik.

"Tapi, dimana dia?" Wonwoo masih disana hingga satu jam. Hujan sudah turun, awalnya hanya gerimis kecil namun tak lama berubah menjadi hujan besar. "Apa dia tidak kesini?" Lagi lagi muncul pertanyaan dalam benak Wonwoo. Yang di tunggu tidak datang juga. "Sepertinya dia tidak datang, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Wonwoo menutup kepalanya dengan tudung hoodie hitamnya, bersiap menerobos hujan. Ia tidak perlu takut Jun marah karena tindakan nekatnya, walaupun pada akhirnya jika Jun pulang ke rumah nanti laki-laki berdarah Cina itu akan memarahinya juga.

Wonwoo mulai berlari menembus hujan, kakinya melangkah menjauh dari halte bus itu. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, membuat Wonwoo menoleh pada orang yang menahannya.

"Mingyu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di halte? Sudah kukatakan, aku pasti datang." Mingyu terengah di antara hujan yang mengguyur tubuh keduanya.

"Maaf. Kupikir kau tidak datang, jadi aku pulang." Wonwoo memperhatikan tubuh Mingyu, matanya membulat terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka?" Wonwoo menyentuh luka gores pada pelipis kiri Mingyu membuatnya sedikit tersentak menahan perih.

"Aku tidak hati-hati saat menyeberang, tapi ini bukan apa-apa sungguh." Mingyu tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya, sementara Wonwoo semakin khawatir. Mingyu terluka cukup parah dan mereka kehujanan, ini sangat tidak baik untuk Mingyu. Kemudian setelahnya Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu, sementara laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dibelakangnya hanya diam sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki Wonwoo. Hingga keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah besar bercat biru. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil handuk." Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Tak lama Wonwoo kembali dengan sebuah handuk di tangannya. "Keringkan tubuhmu." Wonwoo memberikan handuk itu dan langsung diterima oleh Mingyu.

"Terima kasih." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Wonwoo mempersilahkannya masuk dan dengan senang hati ia memasuki rumah itu. Sepi. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditunjukan rumah Wonwoo. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan sepupuku tapi ia sedang di Incheon sekarang." Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Mingyu lalu mengambil handuk dari tangan Mingyu. "Lebih baik kau mandi. Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Aku akan mengambil pakaian ganti." Nada bicara Wonwoo yang terkesan memerintah membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau semakin menarik, Wonwoo. Sayang waktu tidak berpihak padaku."

Sejam kemudian keduanya telah duduk di meja makan. Mingyu setuju untuk menemani Wonwoo malam ini, lagi pula besok akhir pekan. Wonwoo memberi Mingyu pakaian milik Jun yang ternyata pas untuk digunakan. Makan malam hari ini adalah hasil karya Mingyu. Wonwoo akui, Mingyu adalah koki yang handal. Semua yang ia hidangkan berhasil menggugah selera makan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk jadi koki pribadiku." Wonwoo bergumam sembari memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya, menatap Mingyu yang berada di seberangnya. Mingyu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kau harus membayar untuk itu." Mingyu selesai dengan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Berapa harganya? Akan kubayarkan berapa pun harganya." Wonwoo hanya bercanda, sungguh. Mingyu tersenyum tipis dengan wajah tampannya.

"Ini bukan soal uang, Wonwoo."

"Lalu?"

"Kau. Bayar dengan dirimu."

Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan minum. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawa piring kotor bersamanya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang menahan tawanya setelah melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Akhirnya Mingyu pun ikut bergabung dengan Wonwoo yang sedang mencuci piring kotor.

"Setelah ini apa?" Mingyu bersandar pada lemari pendingin sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo.

"Tidur? Menonton film? Bermain video game?" Wonwoo memberi pilihan yang justru membuat Mingyu semakin bingung. Namun menonton film bukan ide yang buruk.

"Film. Kedengarannya menarik."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar, aku hampir selesai dengan ini." Wonwoo terus menggosok piring kotor lalu membilasnya, namun karena terlalu bersemangat (entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat) tangannya menjatuhkan salah satu piring ke lantai, piring itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Aku bisa menunggu."

"Bukan. Tanganku licin." Wonwoo menggerutu dengan sedikit berbohong lalu berniat mengambil pecahan piring namun lagi-lagi karena tidak berhati-hati, kakinya menginjak salah satu pecahan piring. Luka itu cukup dalam, melihat bercak darah pada pecahan piring yang diinjaknya. Mingyu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang hampir jatuh dengan memegang bahunya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali." Mingyu bergumam lalu membawa Wonwoo duduk pada salah satu bangku di meja makan. "Dimana kotak obat?"

"Ada di dekat lemari pendingin." Mingyu bergegas pergi lalu kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Ia berjongkok di depan Wonwoo lalu perlahan membawa kaki kanan Wonwoo mendekat padanya, lukanya berada tepat di telapak kaki laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu.

"Pelan-pelan." Kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol itu menyentuh luka Wonwoo, memberi sensasi dingin dan perih secara bersamaan. Mingyu membersihkan luka itu lalu menutupnya dengan kain kasa. Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang meringis. "Ugh Jun akan memarahiku nanti."

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membersihkan pecahan piring."

"Tunggu!" Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu. Ia mengambil sebuah plester lalu menutup luka dipelipis Mingyu. "Nah begini lebih baik." Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu yang gemas lalu mengusak rambut Wonwoo kemudian begegas menuju dapur. Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang menjauh, beberapa kali berkedip lalu menyentuh rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hah ada apa denganku?" Wonwoo bergumam lalu menggeleng. Lama ia terdiam hingga Mingyu kembali. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu membantu Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat mereka akan menonton film. Setelah memastikan Wonwoo duduk dengan nyaman, Mingyu melihat-lihat koleksi film Wonwoo, memilah film mana yang sekiranya akan menyenangkan untuk disaksikan.

"Apa kau tidak punya film lain selain horror?" Mingyu sudah memastikan hingga cd film terakhir ditangannya dan semua bergenre horror. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat jarinya, peace sign. Mingyu menggeleng lalu duduk disisi kanan Wonwoo, bersandar pada sofa. Wonwoo hanya diam, bingung harus bicara apa. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa canggung, padahal beberapa hari lalu tidak seperti ini, atau mungkin karena suara derasnya hujan menutup kemungkinan suasana canggung tercipta saat mereka berada di halte bus. "Mingyu.." si pemilik nama pun menoleh.

"Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja." Gumam Wonwoo tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu duduk menghadap yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tau namamu, sekolahmu dan rumahmu. Apa lagi yang perlu aku tau darimu?"

"Aku suka bermain volly."

"Baik. Aku baru tau itu."

"Aku kapten tim."

"Aahh~ hebat juga."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan laut, alergiku tidak terkendali."

"Akan kucatat bagian itu."

"Ini menyebalkan. Aku seperti sedang menulis buku diary. Setidaknya tanyakan sesuatu!" Wonwoo menatap lawan bicaranya kesal. Mingyu kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya merasa gemas terhadap laki-laki bersurai hitam di depannya. Mingyu menatap lekat pada bola mata Wonwoo, keduanya diam sembari mengunci tatapan satu sama lain. Mingyu menatap lembut pada Wonwoo sementara yang ditatap mencoba mencari tau apa yang Mingyu pikirkan. Tangan Mingyu terangkat perlahan, berusahan menyentuh pipi yang lebih tua sampai dering telepon ponsel Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Keduanya salah tingkah. Wonwoo segera mengangkat telepon untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ada apa?"

'Bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?'

"Jun, bahkan ini belum sampai 24 jam."

'Sepertinya kau sudah punya temen mengobrol. Berikan ponselmu padanya, aku ingin bicara.' Wonwoo memberikan ponselnya pada Mingyu yang langsung menerimanya.

"Halo"

'Siapa pun kau, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Wonwoo selama aku tidak ada. Kau mengerti? Anak itu agak manja, aku harap kau memakluminya.'

"Ya, aku mengerti."

'Kau baik-baik saja?'

"Aku baik-baik saja."

'...'

"Halo?"

'Tolong berikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo' Mingyu pun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Sudah kan? Jaga kesehatanmu disana dan bawakan aku banyak makanan saat kau pulang." Tepat setelahnya Wonwoo memutus sambungan telepon. "Aku ini bukan anak kecil, dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Wonwoo.

"Dia sangat memperhatikanmu, apa itu sepupumu?"

"Hmm dia sepupu sekaligus ayahku." Wonwoo mencibir lalu setelahnya menguap. "Aku rasa lebih baik kita tidur."

"Yaa kurasa juga begitu, ayo kubantu kau berdiri." Mingyu membatu Wonwoo untuk berdiri kemudian perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam"

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah dan besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke suatu tempat, aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" Wonwoo tersenyum setelahnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Wonwoo." Mingyu mengusak lembut surai hitam itu lalu bergegas keluar.

"Selamat malam, Mingyu."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Pagi itu Wonwoo menyantap sarapan sendirian. Mingyu sendiri sudah pergi sejak pagi. Wonwoo makan dengan tenang, sarapan hari ini adalah buatan Mingyu. Setelah itu ia hanya bermalas-malasan seharian penuh. Tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Hingga senja pun datang, bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang pulang. Mingyu mengenakan jas hitam dengan mantel berwarna cokelat, sangat rapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian?" Mingyu membuka mantelnya lalu duduk di sisi kiri Wonwoo ketika laki-laki itu sibuk menonton acara musik kesukaannya di ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada. Aku bosan hingga hampir mati."

"Benarkah? Maaf karena pulang terlambat, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo mematikan televisi lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya pada tas berisi pakaian di dekatnya Wonwoo mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku pergi ke pemakamakan. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun meninggalnya ibuku."

"Maaf aku tidak tau tentang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mingyu tersenyum. "Kau lapar? Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam." Mingyu hendak pergi, namun tangan Wonwoo menahannya. Perlahan ia membuka dasi yang terikat di leher Mingyu. Mingyu diam sembari menatap lekat pada orang di depannya.

"Mandilah, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam." Wonwoo tersenyum lalu tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Mingyu kemudian pergi untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat ini keduanya berada di meja makan dan makan dengan tenang. Setelahnya Mingyu mengambil alih tugas mencuci piring mengingat apa yang Wonwoo lakukan kemarin, akan lebih baik jika ia yang mengerjakannya.

"Mingyu." si pemilik nama pun menoleh pada Wonwoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Sudah cukup lama, namun sekarang tidak mungkin lagi aku mendekatinya."

"Ah~ begitu. Jadi apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu." Tepat setelah itu Wonwoo diam, tidak berniat untuk kembali bertanya sementara Mingyu tersenyum menyadari Wonwoo yang salah tingkah, walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. Setelah selesai dengan piring-piring kotor ia menoleh pada Wonwoo yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Merasa tertangkap basah, Wonwoo dengan segera memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain, yang jelas ia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Mingyu. Perlahan Mingyu menghampirinya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan. "Kau begitu menarik, sampai sulit rasanya hanya untuk berpaling darimu." Perlahan tangan Mingyu mengusap bibir Wonwoo, dan setelahnya bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya ciuman ringan namun cukup membuat Wonwoo merasa ribuan kupu-kupu mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Mingyu, sementara yang lebih muda merengkuh pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Hanya sesaat namun memabukan, keduanya memutuskan untuk memberi jarak namun enggan untuk berjauhan. Wonwoo bersandar pada dada bidang Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo bergumam namun terdengar jelas di telinga Mingyu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Wonwoo."

Keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama, malam tidak terlupakan bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun dan menemukan Mingyu berada disisinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum sembari memeluk tubuh Mingyu membuatnya terbangun.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Mingyu sembari membawa Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang. Itu saja." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"Bersiaplah, jangan sampai kita terlambat ke sekolah." Mingyu mengingatkan lalu dengan malas keduanya pun bersiap untuk melaksanakan rutinitas mereka, sekolah.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berangkat bersama pagi ini. Mereka benar-benar menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya yang terasa berat. Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sekolah Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di halte bus." Ucap Wonwoo sembari tersenyum. Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya saat itu juga. Maka dengan cepat Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo kemudian segera pergi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mulai merona.

.  
.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, hampir pukul 07.00 p.m, namun Mingyu tidak kunjung datang. Hari ini hujan tidak turun jadi seharusnya Mingyu sudah sampai sejak tadi. Wonwoo masih setia duduk di halte kecil itu sampai akhirnya Jun menghubunginnya, menyuruhnya pulang. Ternyata Jun pulang lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Dengan berat hati ia pun pulang dan berharap Mingyu akan sampai dirumah setelahnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Wonwoo." Jun bersuara tepat setelah Wonwoo menutup pintu apartemen mereka, dengan malas ia berjalan menghampirii Jun lalu duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Apa? ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik."

"Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jun mendesah frustasi, ia menatap Wonwoo yang mengernyit bingung.

"Menyadari apa? apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat saat aku menghubungimu beberapa hari lalu?" Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tak mendengar apapun. Saat kau berikan ponselmu padanya, yang aku dengar hanya suara desisan."

"Mungkin ada gangguan saat kau bicara dengannya" Suara Wonwoo mulai bergetar, entah bagaimana tapi ia mulai mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Jun. Dulu Jun pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dan jawaban yang Jun dapat benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Kau tau benar maksudku, Wonwoo." Jun menghela napas, lalu kembali bertanya, "Jaket yang kau gunakan saat hujan beberapa hari yang lalu, apa itu miliknya?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Benar dugaan Jun, sejak awal ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jun menghela napasnya.

"Jaket itu penuh darah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah bel pulang berdering, Wonwoo bergegas keluar dari sekolah. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu, karena ia yakin apa yang Jun katakan padanya semalam pasti meleset. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, SMA Hanlim. Wonwoo memantapkan niatnya dan menghampiri salah satu siswa yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah besar itu.

"Permisi, maaf apa kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Oh tentu saja, ada apa?" Siswa yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hmm apa kau mengenal Mingyu?"

"Mingyu?"

"Chan! kau sedang apa?" Seseorang menghampiri Wonwoo dan siswa yang ternyata bernama Chan itu. "Oh annyeong- Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Ah kau bisa tanyakan pada hyungku. Aku baru saja pindah kesini seminggu yang lalu jadi aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud." Ucap Chan pada Wonwoo.

"Chan bisa tunggu aku di halte bus? aku ingin bicara dengannya." Chan mengangguk kemudian pergi menuju halte bus. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya semakin bingung, namun ia tidak memiliki waktu lagi, ia harus menanyakan dimana Mingyu berada sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku menanyakan apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Mingyu? Ia bersekolah disini."

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah meninggal. Dua bulan lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan." Wonwoo merasa ia tidak lagi berpijak di atas kakinya, kepalanya mendadak pening dan tanpa perintah air matanya jatuh berurai. Benar apa yang Jun katakan. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi dan memastikannya, karena apa yang Jun lihat sama sekali tidak meleset,

 _"Aku bermimpi berdiri di depan halte sekolahmu, Wonwoo. Saat itu Mingyu ada disana memperhatikanmu yang juga ada di halte bus, dari kejauhan. Namun tiba-tiba kau menerobos hujan, Mingyu melihatnya dan bermaksud menghampirimu untuk memberikan jaketnya padamu. Sayangnya ada sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya, setelah itu aku terbangun dan segera pulang untuk menceritakannya padamu."_

Terngiang kata-kata Jun padanya semalam. Wonwoo tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, ia bahkan tidak pernah tau bahwa Mingyu ternyata sudah lama menyukainya. Ia merasa jahat. Orang di depannya menatap iba pada Wonwoo yang hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tau, Wonwoo? Mingyu begitu bersemangat setiap kali bercerita tentangmu padaku. Ia bilang padaku, setiap kali ia merasa sedih dan lelah, hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum, ia akan kembali baik."

Perlahan Wonwoo pergi dari tempat itu, kakinya melangkah entah kemana namun yang jelas ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Lama ia berjalan sampai tak sadar kakinya membawanya ke halte bus tepat di sekolahnya. Setelah itu seperti sebuah film, memori tentang Mingyu kembali berputar dipikirannya. Saat pertama mereka bertemu, jaketnya, cokelat panasnya dan satu yang begitu ia ingat bahkan sampai kedalam mimpinya, bagaimana Mingyu begitu mencintainya. Wonwoo menjerit sembari terus menangis bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya. Tepat setelah itu seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan obat. Ia menyentuh kening Wonwoo, demamnya sudah turun.

"Jangan menerobos hujan lagi" Ucapnya sembari mengaduk semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Wonwoo hanya diam sembari memperhatikan orang itu. Merasa ditatapi, orang itu menoleh lalu tersenyum, mengusak sayang surai hitam Wonwoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan seharian?" Ucapnya lagi masih sibuk mengaduk bubur panas ditangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Wonwoo bergumam. Orang itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Wonwoo."

.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi."

"Jangan pergi"

"Tidak!"

"Jangaannn!"

Wonwoo terbangun dengan kaus yang basah karena peluh. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan wajah khawatir ia menghampiri Wonwoo yang menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jun, dimana Mingyu?" Wonwoo masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jun menghela napasnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat." Lalu Jun pergi.

Hening menyergap kamar itu hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Wonwoo berdering, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Wonwoo membukanya, sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Tepat setelah itu, Wonwoo tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

From: +826-0xxx-xxxx

To: Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

'Tidur dan lekaslah sembuh. Aku akan berkunjung setelah kau sembuh.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Wonwoo.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kekasihmu, Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
